The Story of Them
by Black WhiteGreyME
Summary: Slight AU. Clarke and Bellamy had met before, on the Ark. They fell in love and when the time came, she went down to the ground with him. This is their story from when they met to the end of their story. (Bellarke) (Possible Linctavia)
1. Chapter 1

Life on the Ark was boring for Clarke. She wanted more from her life than just sitting and working in the infirmary and playing chess with Wells for the rest of her life. She wanted to be more than the daughter of Abby Griffin. She decided to start by finally going to one of the dances on the Ark. Generally, she would scoff at invitations and stay home, studying for her apprenticeship and drawing in the dead of night, but tonight, Monty and Jasper from Agro Station we're throwing a party. She got dressed in a dress that she had had in her closet but never wore, as it wasn't allowed by Ark regulations. The dress was a light sky blue, an exact match to her eyes and ended just below mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline; it was perfect for the occasion. She quietly snuck out of Pheonix, making sure not to wake up her mother or alert the guards on patrol.

Once she arrived at the party, she looked around, observing the people with curious eyes. She had never seen so many people dancing so freely and unrestrained. Clarke decided do dance, with no inhibitions or caution. She just let loose and let out all her frustrations into her movements. Clarke knew that the only reason that there was decent music at the dance was because she could act this way was because no one cared who she was. To them, she was just another face in the crowd, a fellow rebel that was liberated from the rules of the Ark, even if it was just for the night. It was an exhilarating feeling that flooded her with adrenaline because if they were caught, then they would all be sent to the Sky Box. She stopped for a second when someone offered her a red cup full of Monty and Jasper'a special moonshine. They were known among their friends as suppliers of booze and weed, due to their families' positions as the growers of pharmaceuticals in Agro. She took a sip of the drink to taste, and then downed the entire cup. If Wells or anyone from Pheonix saw her now they would be very shocked and surprised because to them she was Clarke, the girl who only had time for her apprenticeship in the infirmary with her mother, and she felt that she was finally free.

* * *

She ended up meeting a guy. He had shaggy dark brown, almost black hair, that made her want to run her hands through it and these warm brown eyes that managed to pierce her soul. He was wearing dark jeans and black t-shirt, which outlined his lean and muscled body very well. They started to dance, while they spoke to each other and she realized that she found that it was very easy to act like herself around him. Clarke had perfected many masks over the years; she was the perfect daughter, who always did what she was told and never went against anything, except for when her father discovered the flaw. It was only due to her perfect record and her mother's testimony that she wasn't placed into solitary. He was very intriguing to Clarke and she wanted to see him again. As they were talking after they danced she asked for his name.

He answered," It's Bellamy. Bellamy Blake."

"Well Bellamy, it's great to meet you, I'm Clarke," she replied.

"Well Princess it's nice to meet you too."

With that, she became slightly pissed because he didn't know her. What gave him the right to call her Princess, when he'd never met her before that night.

Bellamy thought it was very cute when she got all riled up and mad. This girl, was so passionate and looked so free when he had seen her earlier, that he knew he had to dance with her. She was the "Princess of the Ark" but her actions said the complete opposite. He had to leave soon though because he still had to check on Octavia.

"Goodbye Clarke, I had a great time with you tonight. I hope we see each other again," he said as he made his way to the door, knowing that despite his wishes, it wasn't very likely they'd meet again.

She stood there for a second before she yelled, "Bye Bellamy!"

Clarke knew in that moment she had to see him again.

She walked back to Pheonix with Bellamy on her mind the entire time, and thought about the next time she could see him.


	2. Author’s Note

I'm sorry for the hiatus, if anyone's still reading this story. I've updated the first chapter a little bit because I first wrote this when I was about 13, so my writing has gotten a little bit better. Leave any reviews or thoughts you might have and enjoy.

Thank you.


End file.
